Live entertainment events occur in multiple different forums or venues today. Many times, a viewer may buy a ticket to experience the event, with or without an assigned seat. The viewer may even decide to buy a recording of the event. The event may be recorded in audio and/or video formats. Multiple different cameras may be used to provide footage for mixing into a master recording of the event. Usually, only one recording of the event is available for purchase, and it may or may not be a good representation of the viewer's experience of the event.